Minecraft: The Original Adventure
by CheezPretzel
Summary: Alex awakes in a strange world where everything is cubes. She is rescued by a mysterious young man named Steve, but when their dog Rex is kidnapped by a mysterious figure with gleaming white eyes, the two must journey far away to rescue Rex and defeat Herobrine. StevexAlex. T for mentions of blood (Mild). First in my Minecraft series.
1. Chapter 1 - Alex

Chapter One: Alex

I woke up bruised, dirty, and with no memories.

Yeah, typical.

I tried to sit up and saw dark spots. Ow. Pain.

Once my head stopped spinning, I tried to take in my surroundings. Oak trees, grass, dirt, mountains in the distance, and a purple sky.

Great, I was stuck, no food, no shelter, bruised and dirty, with no skills, memories or even a stick to defend myself, and night was approaching.

I pulled myself to my feet. Bad idea.

I fell over almost immediately, due to the splitting pain in my foot. I didn't know if it was sprained broken, or worse. All I knew was that it hurt.

I dragged myself to a nearby tree, and lay down against it. The hurting in my foot was so bad, pain didn't even have a meaning anymore. It was a constant.

From somewhere off in the distance, a zombie growled. There was a clatter of bones as a skeleton was born from the darkness. Leaves fell off a tree and formed into a creeper. All of this knowledge hit my brain like a speeding minecart.

Minecart! I know what a minecart is! It's a vehicle of transportation. Well, at least I wouldn't die with no knowledge. I know what a minecart is.

Yes. Extremely helpful right now.

I glance around looking for something I can use… something, anything…

Two beady black eyes meet mine from behind a tuft of grass.

With a groan, a zombie staggers out from behind the grass. He- or is it she- it? It spots me, helpless and vulnerable. Easy prey.

I punch down a section of the tree trunk behind me and brandish it like a weapon. If I am going to die, at least I won't go down without a fight.

The zombie pounces, and I try to kick it away with my good foot, but it grabs onto my bad foot, right at the ankle, making me scream in pain.

I whack the zombie with my log, but it only snarls at me and tears at my foot, ripping at light freckled skin with bloody ebony claws.

My health is fading fast… I can't think straight! The zombie keeps ripping at my feet.

"HEY!" Yells an unfamiliar voice, and a figure leaps out from behind a tree and whacks the zombie with a stone sword. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The zombie growls at the figure. No, the man. Then the zombie leapt at him.

"Take that, no brainer!" He whacks the zombie in the head with his sword. "Get it? No brainer? Like, you have no brain, and killing you is so easy it's a no brainer? Get it?"

The zombie snarls at him.

"Huh," He shrugs. "Guess not."

The zombie leaps at him in a final attempt, but he slashes it through the chest and it dissolves into acrid smoke. He collects the fruit of his labours, (rotten flesh, does this guy have a dog?) he turns to me.

"Hey are you okay?" There's concern in his voice.

I mumble something intelligent like, "shfriblegrng."

"You're hurt," He notices my foot. "Let me look at it."

"Who… are… you?" I manage to groan, trying to sit up.

"No, lay down." He pushes me back by the shoulders. "Steve. What's yours?"

"Alex," I mutter. Wait! Alex! I have a name! I have a name! All the excitement must be getting to me because my vision starts to get grey around the edges.

"Um… Alex?" Steve asks. His voice is weirdly fuzzy and far away. I stare up at his face, purple-blue eyes and copper skin.

"Alex!?" He's getting frantic. I want to reassure him, but my tongue feels like it's made of bricks. Bricks! Bricks exist! I know what bricks are! Bricks are-

Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Steve

**Okay so I forgot to put an Author's note at the beginning of the first chapter. Here's one now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

Chapter Two: Steve!

Until I found a redhead girl fighting a zombie with a log, I didn't think my day could get any weirder.

The day had been normal, farm a little, eat some chicken, build an extension onto my house.

All the norm.

That night I went zombie hunting as normal, to get some rotten flesh for my dog, Rex. It makes me nauseous, but he seems to like it.

"Don't mine at night! I know you're looking at that cave, and you're feeling kinda brave, gonna bet you'll be alright, Don't mine at night..." I sang, trying to keep myself from getting too scared.

A scream caught my attention. Zombies and Skeletons don't scream like that.

I ran in the direction of the scream and found a zombie attacking a young woman, who was desperately trying to fight it off with a log.

My first thought: She is hot. Second thought: She's in danger. Third: Kill the zombie.

I shake my head, amazed at the weird thoughts that cross my brain in such a situation. Then I make my move.

"HEY!" I yell, hoping to get the zombie's focus off the mystery girl. I whack the zombie with my trusty stone sword. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The zombie growls, then leaps at me.

I hit it again. HEADSHOT! "Take that, no brainer! Get it? No brainer? Like, you have no brain, and killing you is so easy it's a no brainer? Get it?"

The zombie snarls at me. Either he didn't get it, or zombies have a terrible sense of humor. I like to think it's the latter.

"Huh," I shrug. "Guess not."

One more slash of my sword and the zombie dissolves into pungent smoke. Ooh- rotten flesh!

I take a look at the girl, and my heart sinks. She's pretty badly beat up. Her auburn-red hair is caked with blood, her pale, freckled skin is stained with ugly purple-and blue bruises, as well as some black patches- more bruises, probably. Her clothes are black with some sort of scaley vest over her chest and a flame colored shirt. She looks up at me with misty grey-green eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, then immediately want to slap myself. Of course she's not okay.

She mumbles something like, "Shfriblegrng."

My gaze travels down from her face and onto her legs. Realization hit me like a stampeding cow.

"You're hurt!" Her foot… ouch. There's no way that doesn't hurt. "Let me look at it?"

"Who are you?" She struggles to ask, and tries to sit up. I want to hit myself for the second time today.

"No, lay down," I push her back by the shoulders gently. "Steve, what's yours?"

"Alex," she groans. Her name sounds like a whisper of wind through grass. Her eyes start to glaze.

"Um, Alex," I ask. Her eyes start to slide out of focus. "Alex!?" I ask frantically. I just met her! She closes her eyes and goes limp. "Alex?" I ask tentatively. I move my hand to her wrist, trying to take her pulse, but a thick leather glove that she's wearing gets in the way.

Instead, I check her pulse on her neck. Good. Her heart's still beating.

I have to get her out of here. The forest isn't safe at night, with all the zombies, skeletons, creepers, and the occasional enderman, milling about.

Blushing at what I have to do next, I slip my right hand under Alex's shoulder blades, and slide my left hand under her knees. Gently and carefully, I pull myself to my feet and lift her up along with me, bridal style.

I expected her to be heavy, but she was surprisingly light and thin. So thin I can feel her ribs through her shirt with my hand. I ran through the forest, taking the most direct and non-monster infested routes I know. Finally seeing the lights of my village home through the birchs and oaks that border the clearing our village is built into.

I find my own house, at the edge of town, and carefully shift Alex so I can open the door. Rex looks up at me from where he was napping on the floor.

He barks, as if to say, "Who's the random girl?"

"Hi buddy," I wink at him cheerfully, and set Alex down on a chair next to my kitchen table. I then went into my room. Let's see, pork chops, healing potion that I bought from an alchemist in town, and some spare clothes; a green t-shirt and khaki-brown pants.

I don't mind her clothes, but they need to be cleaned and fixed before she can wear them again, and she needs something to wear while her old clothes get fixed.

When I get back, Alex is still out cold and Rex has apparently decided that me bringing home someone random is just another crazy antic.

I set the healing potion, pork chops, and clothes down on the table and take a closer look at the largest of the weird black marks, the one on her right shoulder.

What I see makes my heart clench and fills me with horror. That's not a bruise, that's a third degree burn!

I don't really know how to use healing potion, but I think it works like a salve. I pour some healing potion on my hand and begin to rub it on to Alex's burn. When it begins to shrink in size, I move on to her foot. I don't know how long it'll take the healing potion to work, so I'll have to splint the broken bones. How in the name of Notch did she do this to herself?

I splint her foot with a stick and some wool. Alex wakes up with a groan.

"What…?"

"Alex?" I try and get her attention.

He breathtaking clover eyes focus on me slowly. "Mhhmm?" She asks groggily.

"There's a bathroom, down the hall, 2nd door to the right, clean yourself up, and I'll set up a bed in the storage room across the hallway."

Alex mumbles something that sounds like, "Thanks."

I decide to leave her to her own devices, and head to my crafting table, where I combine some wool and three planks to create a bed, which I put in the storage room.

Then I head to my own bedroom, Rex following me closely. I pull off my armour and climb into bed. Rex growls at the window, and climbs onto the foot of my bed, turning around three times before falling asleep.

Just before I drift off, I hear water running. Alex must've found the bathroom. I roll over and drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alex

**Here's Chapter 3, from Alex's perspective. **

**Elora (guest)- Yes there is a chapter 3**

**Chinky (guest)- Later, they hardly know each other! (It will happen eventually though)**

Chapter 3: Alex

I should probably be grateful that Steve found me when he did, because otherwise I'd be dead, but all I can think about is my past. I don't remember anything before the Tree Incident, well, except minecarts and bricks, but what about the rest of my past? Who am I? Where did I come from? Do I have a family? Parents and siblings? Are they looking for me? And the most important question of all… why don't I remember all of this?

I can vaguely remember Steve telling me something about a bathroom… is that a hint to clean up?

I glance at the table in front of me, healing potion and pork chops lay next to a red shirt and brown-ish pants. I drink the remaining healing potion, confused as to why Steve did not know how to properly administer it.

I take a look at my arm, horrified and fascinated by what I see. Burns run down my upper arm and my lower arm and wrist are covered with bruises.

I scarf down the two pork chops before attempting to stand, which, to my surprise, I can do without help. Then I grab the clothing and limp to the bathroom.

Inside, I turn on the water and pull off my dirty clothing. Stepping into the shower feels like magic. The water runs over me in warm waves, washing away dirt and pain. The heat feels good on my bruisis, and I pick up a bar of soap to wash my hair with. The soap sticks at first, but finally gives in. The runoff in the shower turns a nast brown color, the color of dirt and grime, blood and pain and ash.

Ash? Like from a fire? Why does that seem so very familiar?

My hand slides down my body to where Steve's hand was holding me. There's not a burn, or a bruise, and yet, my skin almost feels achy, like it's looking for something.

I shut off the water and step out of the shower. Mounted to the wall is a hook holding a blue towel. I open a chest and pull out a soft yellow towel. After drying myself off, I pull on the shirt and pants, they're a little baggy, but otherwise okay.

I glance at myself in the mirror. Yikes. Frizzy read-brown hair, disheveled green eyes, and freckles stare back at me. I pick up a comb and begin to go through it. It takes a long time for me to work out all the dreadlocks and snarls, but I finally do.

With my hair sorted out, I pick up my dirty clothing and leave the bathroom. On the way to the storage room, I think about the clothes. Long sleeved dark magenta shirt, with a black vest to match, and black leather leggings and dark brown shoes. The clothing confuses me immensely. It appears to be custom made for my form, with just the right amount of fabric let out to comfortably cover my chest and hips. The clothes are amazingly soft, but appear to be almost battle armor.

When I get to the storage room, I drop my clothing at the foot of my bed and climb in, ,pulling the white blanket up to my chin, staring at the ceiling. I can't believe that less than four hours ago I was out in the woods practically dying, and now I was safe in a house with a potential friend nearby. The thought comforts me however, before I can fall asleep I see a horrifying image.

Empty, soulless eyes.

▪️▪️▪️▪️

I wake up to something large and furry laying on me. WOLF!

I ease my eyes open and try not to scream when I see the furry grey canine snoring loudly next to my face. I take deep breaths, and try not to panic. In my fuzzy brain, I remember someone telling me that if you don't attack a wolf, it won't attack you.

The wolf wakes up and gives a nice, long yawn, as if it's in no hurry to kill and eat me. I can't help but notice how sharp it's teeth are.

The wolf gives me a confused stare, the look you would give a pumpkin pie when you were _sure_ you ordered a cake.

The wolf moves closer to me, and I'm just about ready to die when he starts licking my face. He's not a wolf, he's a dog with a grey collar! How did I miss that?

"REX!" Steve shouts from the other room. "Here boy!"

'Rex' leaps off me and bounds over to the door, barking. He paws it open and runs off, presumably to go find Steve.

I climb out of bed, and surprisingly, the pain in my foot isn't too bad. It's manageable.

I limp to the main room, and Steve hears me enter and turns around. "You're awake."

It's a statement, not a question but I answer anyway. "Yes." I pause. "Thank You for, you know…."

"Rescuing you from a zombie and letting you stay in my house?" He answers my question. "No problem."

He tosses me a loaf of bread. "We're going into the village today. I need more healing potion, you need new clothes, and rex needs attention from the village kids."

The second he says 'kids' Rex barks excitedly and wags his tail.

Steve leaves the room to go get something, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I ponder the face I saw last night. It had a face almost identical to Steve's but with white, empty eyes. Almost like a fallen Hero.

Hero… why is that word so familiar?


	4. Chapter 4 - Steve

**Chapter Four- Steve's perspective**

**Okay so I had to add an OC or three just so there would be a few characters for Alex and Steve to interact with. Other background knowledge includes: Green villagers are still nitwits but they can do other things, villagers have access to potions, jungle/swamp villages exist, and wandering traders go between villages selling different things.**

**Sidusu: Yes I'm continuing it, and I'm glad you like it!**

Chapter Four: Steve!

Alex and I slowly make our way along the path outside the house. Even though its only 8 in the morning, it's already blazing hot outside. Rex trots along ahead of us, occasionally stopping to sniff a flower or tuft of grass.

I had tried to help Alex, but she balked at the idea of me touching her, so I had just shut up and kept walking, occasionally stopping so she could catch up.

When we reach the village, Alex ducks her head, as if to hide from the villagers, but they go about their daily lives giving us little less than a glance. They're not being rude, they're just busy. And besides, I know everyone here like family. When I came here starving scared and confused, they took me in. I know were safe. Alex must be just jumpy or something.

Speaking of Alex, I glance at her, thinking of our earlier interactions. I've known this person for less than 24 hours, and yet I already feel like there's something bigger that's brought us together.

I'm so lost in thought that I practically fall over two village kids- Anne and Hazel.

"Hi Steve!" Anne says with a grin. "Where ya goin?"

"I have to go see Dr. Green," I reply, with a smile. Kids are so cute.

"Can you play kick-the-ball-into-the-net with us?" Another village child-Phineas-askes.

"Maybe later," I confess. Phineas is regularly known for randomly appearing out of nowhere. "I have to go."

"Yater?" Hazel asks, she had trouble with her 'L's.

"Sure," I answer, and the kids run off. They're probably late for school anyway.

"Who are they?" Alex asks. I jump. I forgot she was there.

"They're just some village kids," I answer. "The boy's Phineas, the older girl's Anne, and the little girl's Hazel."

Alex and I walk up the stairs to Dr. Green's house/office. I glance at Rex. "Sit."

He plunks his butt down immediately, glad for the rest from all that walking. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dr. Green shouts from somewhere inside.

I hold the door open for Alex, who nods, grateful for my help.

Dr. Green comes to the front of her shop. "Green's Alchemy and Healing, how may I- Oh, hello Steve."

Like other villagers, Athena Green has large emerald eyes and a large head. Her glasses are falling off her face, but her green robes are spotless as ever. Athena was born to be a 'nitwit' or 'village idiot' but despite the stereotype, she's managed to have risen to the top.

"What can I do for you?" She asks.

"I just need my friend Alex looked at," I clarify, gesturing towards Alex, who's giving me a weird look. Either she's confused, or lost in thought.

"Alex, huh," Dr. Green smiles. "Are you from out of town?"

Alex looks like she's torn between laughing maniacally and sobbing her heart out. "Sort of."

Dr. Green picks up on Alex's mood shift immediately. "Come on back, Alex, and I'll give you a proper check-up." Alex walks to the back room.

"Anything else?" Dr. Green asks.

"Some more healing potion," I shrug sheepishly. "I used up the rest of mine last night."

"You're in luck!" Dr. Green turns over towards a chest. "I just got a shipment of glistering melons from a jungle village, I just need to brew it into some awkward potion real quick."

"Okay." I sit down on a bench along one of the walls.

"Where's she from?" Dr. Green asks

"I… I don't exactly know," I confess. "I found her in the woods, outside the village, and she was badly beat up."

"Oh?"

"Exactly. On top of that, she doesn't have any memories,"

The brewing stand finished with a DING!

"How much?" I Ask.

"This?" Dr. Green asks. "Nothing, on one condidtion."

"What?"

"Keep taking care of Alex," She presses the iridescent pink-red concoction into my hand. "You can have this for free if you keep helping and protecting Alex. I saw the look in her eyes. It's the same that I see in zombie victims. Something's hunting her, and she needs your help."

"Okay, I guess," I take the potion. "I promise."

Dr. Green smiles. "Where are you going next?"

"The shepherds," I answer. "Alex needs some new clothes. Her old ones got kind of ruined."

"There's a good boy," Dr. Green smiles. "I'll send a messenger over to the shepherds when you need to pick Alex up."

"Okay, thanks," I open the door.

Rex is playing with Hazel, waiting for her to throw Phineas' ball and then rocketing after it.

I whistle for Rex and head off in the direction of the shepherds.


	5. Chapter 5 - Alex

**And here we go. Chapter 5.**

**I don't own this.**

Chapter 5: Alex

The first thing that I notice about the village is that it's HUGE. Most of my mind is taken up with watching the village, but a part of me still wonders; what does Steve even want to do with me when he has an entire town of friends?

My first impression of Dr. Green is that she's friendly. I don't know how or why I just know.

"What can I do for you, Steve?" She asks my frie- acquaintance.

"Just need my friend Alex looked at," he answers.

I glance around. The shop is Medium-sized, with a counter along one wall, benches along another, a door leading to a back room, and a staircase with a gate along another wall.

"Alex, huh?" Dr. Green smiles at me. "Are you from out of town?"

It takes me a few seconds to realize that she's talking to me, then I'm torn between laughing- of course, I'm from out of town; and crying- what in Notch's name did I do to deserve this?

My answer is as simple as I can make it. "Sort of."

Dr. Green picks up on Alex's mood shift immediately. "Come on back, Alex, and I'll give you a proper checkup."

She motions towards the back room, and I quietly walk through the door. The backroom is quiet, with a desk on one wall, and neatly organized chests nearby, labeled using item frames. The room is lit by lanterns, so the smoke won't irritate anyone's eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Dr. Green comes back into the clinic. She picks up a book and quill.

"Alex… what's your last name?" She glances at me.

I shrug.

"That's alright," She scribbles something down. "May I look at your injuries?"

"Yes…" I glance up at her, a little nervous.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you," She gets up and checks over the bruises and burns on my arms and legs. "Oh, dear. Steve tried to rub healing potion into these, didn't he?"

"I don't know," I confess. "I was sort of… unconscious."

"Oh dear," Dr. Green rubs the bridge of her nose. "Let me check your head." She looks it over. "There's nothing but a bump, looks like you fell off something high."

"I honestly don't remember," I confess.

Dr. Green sighs. "Your burns are pretty serious, but they'll heal if I can just…" She gets up and pulls two potions off the shelves, before putting them in a strange contraption and blending them together.

She hands me a bottle of the liquid. "This is healing mixed with fire resistance. Take it five times a day, once in the morning just after you wake up, once in the midmorning, once at noon, once in midafternoon, and once in the evening; for two days. The symptoms and burns will disappear in a few hours, but please, please, keep taking the potions."

"Okay," I answer.

Dr. Green sighs with relief. "I'm so tired of bubble-brained villagers not taking the whole prescription."

"But…" I ask. "What am I going to do until I'm well?"

"Rest," Dr. Green answers. "Steve will care for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Alex," Dr. Green sighs. "Steve is a special person. Our village took him in, back when he was five, he was in a similar condition to you, covered in bruises and burns, and scared out of his mind, but we took him in, cared for him, and he grew up. He even tried to pay us back for caring for him, but we wouldn't let him. He's going to be a little clingy, but he's just trying to protect you because he's been where you are before. It's called empathy."

Empathy. It's a weird word. Feels like a warm hug, like safety, peace, and understanding. It feels like I've eaten glowstone dust for breakfast.

Glowstone? What's glowstone?

"Do you know what glowstone is?" I ask Dr. Green.

She thinks for a second. "It's a mineral that's only found in the nether, sometimes used in potions. That's all I know. Why?"

"Nothing, just remembered it suddenly," I answer.

"Good," She replies. "That means your memory is coming back."

She walks out of the shop, presumably to tell a messenger to go pick up Steve. Being left alone with my thoughts, I ponder a moment. Glowstone… empty eyes…. The nether ..."

Am I missing something? Why do all those things seem connected? And, most importantly, do they relate to who I am?


	6. Chapter 6 - Steve

**And... Chapter 6. **

**Shadowsnake05 (guest): Yes of course! I'm glad you like it!**

**ThinMintE: I'm glad you like it! Here's Chapter six!**

Chapter 6: Steve!

Walking to the shepherd's hut, I have time to think about my exchange with Dr. Green. She really wants me to take care of Alex, which is odd. Is it unhealthy for a doctor to ship you and your crush?

I turn the bottle of healing potion over in my hands, watching the white and pink iridescent swirl together as if it's a physical manifestation of my thoughts.

I don't know why Dr. Green made me promise, I would have taken care of Alex anyway. I've been there. This village took me in, back when I was hurt, scared and hungry. And even when I found Rex. The tiny wolf puppy was practically leaping all over me, and when I fed him some bones, a bright red collar appeared around his neck, and he was my companion forever.

Speaking of Rex, I almost miss the shepherd's shop when he barks to get my attention.

"Thanks bud," I pet his head gently and he sits obediently next to the door. Even though I've tried to convince everyone that Rex is a tame dog, not a vicious wolf, he still isn't allowed in buildings.

Inside, the shepherd's shop is dark and cool. Milly, the villager in charge of the shepherds, is sitting at the front desk, bored out of her mind. She looks up when the door opens.

"Hi, Steve," She bats her eyelashes and gives me a seductive smile. "What can I do for you?"

I roll my eyes. "I need some clothes," I set Alex's torn up clothing on the counter. "Something in this size."

"Those are women's clothes," Milly sighs. "What do you have to do with these?"

"It's for a friend, someone out of town," I answer. Talking to Milly is difficult. She's always weird about it.

"Fine," Milly grumbles, but she pulls out a catalogue anyway. She flips through it, and stops suddenly. "Here."

I flip through the section titled "Practical everyday clothing for young women and older teens." As I'm turning the pages, one page in particular catches my eye.

It's a full outfit, with a grass green tunic that reaches halfway down the thighs. It has a light olive colored collar and sleeves, and a spruce green belt. The leggings are oak brown, and they neatly compliment the grey fur boots.

To put is simply, the outfit is beautiful.

I glance at Milly, who is leaning over my shoulder, uncomfortably close. "How much for this?"

"Three iron nuggets, maybe," She shrugs. "Why do you want that one, I mean, it's so simple."

Somehow I think Alex will like it, even if it is a bit simple. Simple is practical, Dr. Green would say.

"This one," I tap the picture lightly with my fingernail.

Milly sighs again. "Fine. What size?"

"I don't know," I shrug sheepishly. "I was hoping that the clothes I bought would help with that."

Milly gives me a weird look before looking over Alex's clothes. "Hmm…. looks like a size two to me." She turns to the doorway into the back room. "KAYLEE!"

A girl, one of Milly's employers runs in. "Yes miss?"

"Pattern 2187, size two," Milly smiles at me again. "And double time it, just for Steve."

Kaylee giggles. "Yes miss. Should be about thirty minutes." She darts back into the back room.

I groan. It's going to be a long thirty minutes.

▫️▫️▫️

Just when Kaylee comes back into the front room with the outfit neatly wrapped in brown paper, a villager with a red patch on his jacket comes into the shop.

"Yes?" Milly asks.

"Steve needs to pick up someone named Alex from Dr. Green's office," He says.

I sigh with relief. "Ok, thanks." Standing up, I pay Milly, then take the clothes and Rex and head back to Dr. Green's office.

When I walk in, Alex is sitting on a bench quietly. She's holding a vial of medicine.

"Steve," Dr. Green catches my attention. "You're supposed to drink healing potion, not rub it on stuff."

"Oh," I feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Now take Alex home, and don't come back with any more seriously injured people."

I duck my head. "Yes Ma'am."

**Find the Star Wars reference to get a virtual donut!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Alex

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: Due to personal circumstances, I will not be able to post Chapter 8 on the morning of Monday, August 19th. Instead, Chapter 8 will be posted the following day, Tuesday August 20th! Many apologies. Happy reading!**

**Here's chapter 7. Alex's perspective. Also, I have been toying with the idea of possibly adding more aspects of 1.14, such as raids and such, but that may be in a few chapters.**

**JimmyPenguin421 (Guest): Great Job! Donuts for you!**

**ThinMintE: Close! The reference was actually the pattern number, 2187. It's Princess Leia's cell number in** _**A New Hope**_**, and Finn's stormtrooper number in **_**The Force awakens**_**, but good guesses, especially Captain Rex. I didn't think anyone would catch that.**

Chapter 7: Alex

_Three Days Later_

Steve and I were just mining, and now we have to deal with all these stupid monsters. A skeleton in golden armor leaps at me, and I slash it away with the stone sword Steve leant me. It falls off an underground pit, probably into a ravine.

A zombie with a wooden sword attacks Steve, but he hits it away, and Rex leaps forward to aid the attack, but before he can, the zombie drops it's sword, and it catches Rex in the jaw.

Rex lay on the ground, letting out a feeble whimper. Steve moves towards him.

"Steve, don't," I call out to my companion. "Just focus on the monsters, we can help Rex once it's safe!"

Steve gives Rex a worried glance before pulling out his sword again, and attacks a skeleton. I pounce on it from behind, and it drops a bow and three arrows. I snatch up the bow and arrows, and whirl around, nailing a creeper in the head before it can get any closer to us.

The bow is pretty damaged, only about two more shots before it breaks. A spider tries to pounce on us from above, but I shoot it in the abdomen, knocking it over the same cliff that the skeleton fell over.

With the final shot of the bow, I take out a zombie before the wood of the bow splinters under my fingers and the bowstring snaps.

Steve smacks a creeper down the ravine, and, finally, the fighting stops. The only sound is our heavy breathing. Rex whimpers.

Steve rushes over to the injured dog, and tears up his shirt, wrapping it securely around Rex's jaw. I grab some meat from my inventory, remembering that Steve told me meat can heal injured dogs.

I hand the meat to Steve, who tears it into pieces before feeding it to Rex. Almost immediately, the dog's injury's begin to fade, and his tail beat out a happy staccato on the floor of the cave.

"You okay, buddy?" Steve asks, scratching Rex's head.

Rex sneezes in response. Then he carefully gets to his feet, as if he's unsure if his legs still work. (Spoiler alert, they do.) After grabbing a couple chunks of iron ore from the cave, Steve and I start to head back.

"I think you need your own bow," Steve comments, as we climb out of the cave entrance.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, and you need to show me how to use one," Steve chuckles at his own joke. "When we get back I'm making you a bow."

"Okay, thanks," I answer with a shrug. Then I pause. Who taught me how to use a bow?

▪️▪️▪️▪️

When we get back ho- to Steve's house, Steve sits down at the crafting table and figures around with some sticks and string. I give Rex some mutton, and pull what remains of Steve's shirt off his jaw, to check it over. Thanks to the meat, it's almost completely healed.

After a few more moments of pleasant silence, Steve walks over and hands me a beautifully crafted bow. Smooth oak wood creates the frame, and tightly woven spider silk creates the bowstring. I lift the bow gently out of Steve's hands, and our fingers brush together momentarily.

"Thank you," I breath, my voice barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome," Steve smiles. "If you remember anything about your past, it might relate to having a bow."

"Sometimes," I smile back. "Sometimes my brain makes it seem like someone, I want to believe it was my father, taught me how to shoot a bow when I was little."

Steve chuckles. "Because every seven-year-old needs to know how to kill."

I laugh, but it's awkwardly cut off when I notice Steve's fallen expression. "What?"

"No-nothing, I just had a thought about my parents," He answers softly, sitting down on one of the chairs scattered around the house.

"Do you remember them?" I prompt, pulling up a chair.

"They died when I was little, like, four or five," He answers softly. "I think I had a brother, too, but our village burned to the ground, I don't really remember it."

"You to?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks back.

"My village burned down when I was little, as well," I whisper, but then…

Screaming, crying, yelling, _Come, Child._

_No!_

Acrid smoke, heat, burns, rotting pork.

_No!_

A burned village lay in front of me. Nothing but a blurry, smoldering ruin. A man stands before me, bronze skin glowing softly in the embers of the fire.

And his eyes.

Oh, his eyes.

White, blind, emptiness stares me back.

I can't see, I can't breathe, and then all is dark.

The darkness is comforting as it washes over me, erasing pain and fear and the monsters of my mind.

For the second time in two weeks, I pass out.


	8. Chapter 8 - Steve

**I know I said I would post this chapter tomorrow, but things ended up working out so I could post this today. Happy reading!**

**ThinMintE: I didn't think that anyone would notice Alex's little slip. You have sharp eyes!**

**Also, there's kind of a meme in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 8: Steve!

Great. Alex passed out again. This was weird the first time, but now it's even weirder, because I like actually _know_ her. All we were doing was talking about our pasts, and then, BOOM, unconsciousness.

I can't even really do anything, just make sure she's comfortable on the chair she was sitting on, and then I get up.

Rex growls at a rabbit outside the window, and I grab the Iron we mined and put it in the furnace to refine off the excess stone.

Alex sits up with a groan, and rubs her head. Rex barks excitedly.

"Sit, Rex," She rubs his back, and he sits obediently.

"What just happened?" Alex asks me.

I shrug. "You passed out.

"Oh," Alex looks back at Rex.

▫️▫️▫️

Soon enough, however, we're back in the mine, exploring the ravine that Alex and I found. I have new Iron armor, a chestplate and boots, and Alex found slightly damaged but still good gold armor, a helmet and a chestplate.

As soon as she sees them, Alex shoots down three skeletons with her new bow. I knew giving her a bow was the right decision. I climb onto a small ledge that hangs over the ravine to grab some gold.

Just as I'm getting the last piece, something turns the corner- CREEPER!

"Aw man," I mutter.

"STEVE!" Alex screams, seconds before an explosion knocks me off my feet. I scramble blindly for a moment before I grab onto the ledge. I glance down and immediately regret it. A fifty-foot drop into lava sits beneath me. I try to pull myself up, but I'm too weak from having a creeper explode in my face.

"Hang on!" Alex shouts from somewhere to my right. "I have an idea!"

"Okay, hurry," I call back. I can't see what Alex is doing, but I wish she'd hurry up. One of my hands slips. "ALEX!"

"Steve, you're going to have to trust me!" Alex yells from somewhere beneath me.

_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down…_

"Let go," Alex commands.

"WHAT?!" I shout. "ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME!?"

"Just let go!" Alex insists. "I promise, you'll be okay!"

"Okay…" I say uneasily. I squeeze my eyes shut and let go.

I only fall a block before my feet hit cobblestone. I open my eyes in time to see a neatly built cobblestone ledge before Alex tackles me in a hug.

"Don't EVER do that again!" She growls at me.

I try to hug her back, but I just end up awkwardly patting her head instead. I'm such a dork. "Okay?" I gasp.

Alex releases me and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

I just laugh, and after a few seconds, Alex joins in. As we walk out of the cave I stop suddenly. "What's that?"

The creature is long and slim, with thin limbs and big purple eyes. Alex grabs me from behind and covers my eyes. "Don't look at it's face."

I spin around and she releases me. "Why not?"

"They'll become hostile if you look them in the face," She explains. "Come on, let's just go home."

We climb out of the cave, and I realize that there isn't any leaves on the nearby trees. Huh. Probably not worth worrying about.

Alex stops. "Do you smell woodsmoke?"

I pause and sniff the air. A gust of wind hist me and with it comes the rich, warm strong smell of burning wood.

Alex breaks out into a run towards the village, and I follow close behind. When we get to the ridge that overlooks the town, the town is barely recognisable. Buildings are burned down, fires still burn, and pillager warriors are causing chaos. On the far side of the village, I can see a small procession of villagers escaping towards the south.

"Steve!" Alex calls from somewhere below me, and I run towards her. Then I see the house. It's burned nearly to the ground, with only part of the cobblestone frame, and the stairs to the basement still intact. All we have is the supplies in our inventory and the clothes on our backs.

And Rex. REX! We forgot about Rex!

I touch the partially burned door, and find a note tacked to the surface. Alex glances worriedly at me. I read the note out loud.

Alex and Steve,

Unfortunately, I had to kidnap your dumb dog.

If you ever want to see him again, consider

coming to the Nether, where we can have a

little chat. Don't think about ignoring this note,

My associates are getting hungry and their favorite

food is dog meat.

Herobrine.


	9. Chapter 9 - Alex

**ThinMintE: I actually went back and found an inconsistency error in chapter two, where Steve **_**does**_ **know what an Enderman is. I haven't decided whether or not Steve knows they exist, but he certainly doesn't know how to interact with one. Thanks for your review!**

Chapter 9: Alex

The crisp morning air kisses my skin as I walk through the ruins of what used to be our village. My feet kick up ash, dying the air a faint, dusty silver color. Broken glass litters the ground where buildings were smashed, and crops are scattered and trampled.

Steve and I had been staying in Dr. Green's office. The building was deserted, and potions and medical supplies had been scattered across the floors, but once we cleaned up, the building had turned out to be a worthy home for the time being.

I pause at the village square. A strange structure of obsidian sits in the center. Almost a rectangle, with a three-foot chunk ripped out of the side and lying nearby.

When I reach the butchers shop, I pull out the raw cod I had brought with me. The butcher's is the only place that I know has a working furnace besides the one in Dr. Green's office, and Steve is using that one to smelt iron.

I put coal in the lower half of the smoker, and I'm just about to put the fish in the upper half when I hear a soft noise.

My head snaps up and I look around nervously. I thought I was the only one here. A tuft of grass rustles, and I drop the cod to reach into it.

Something sharp latches on to my hand. "OW!" I yank my hand out to see a tiny, furry creature hanging on my fingers, its little fangs and claws digging into my skin. It's small, with soft orange fur and giant green eyes. It looks up at my guiltily.

"What are _you_?" I ask it.

It lets go of my fingers long enough to give a soft noise, almost like a whimper.

My brain names it soon enough. It's a cat. I've never seen one so ferocious before, though. Usually they just run away if you approach them, but this one is very fierce.

The kitten notices the cod I dropped on the ground, and leaps over.

"Hey!" I try to grab the fish before the cat can get to it, but before I can, the cat scarfs down a whole fish. It sits suddenly, an explosion of red hearts appears above its head, and a brilliant, rose red collar forms around its neck. I put the other fish in the furnace, and scoop up the cat.

It mews and licks my nose. I almost laugh out loud at the ticklish sensation. I've never felt anything soft as this in my entire life! The cat purrs loudly, but after a minute starts wiggling, so I set it down, and pull out the cooked fish. I make my way back through the streets to me and Steve's makeshift home. The cat trots after me happily, meowing things at me, as if it's telling me a story.

When I get back, I check to see if Steve's home before bringing the cat inside to my room, separated from Steve's by a wood barrier. We sleep in the clinic part of what used to be Dr. Green's office, on the cots, and we put up a barrier to make things less awkward, and to give each of us a little personal space.

The cat leaps up onto my bed while I put away the fish that I cooked. I grab some string from a chest and dangle it in front of the kitten, laughing as the tiny ball of fluff pounces on the string.

The door opens, and I look out the window at the fading twilight. There's still a bright shimmer of orange at the horizon, but otherwise, the sky is a deep purple.

"Alex!" Steve shouts, sounding excited. "I found another diamond in the mine and…" He runs into my room and stops when he sees the kitten chewing on my fingers. "What. Is. That?"

"It's a kitten," I answer carefully.

"What's it doing here?" Steve asked slowly.

"I'm keeping her," I meet his eyes.

Steve breaks my gaze. "If you're trying to make me feel better, Alex, it's not working."

"I'm not trying to replace Rex," I insist. "I found her, and I want to keep her. Her name is Pumpkin, by the way."

Steve sighs. "We are _not_ keeping it, and even if we were, we would not call it _Pumpkin_!"

I open my mouth to respond, but before I can, a creeper comes in through the open door to my bedroom. We both freeze.

The creeper begins to flash, but before it can explode, Pumpkin leaps of the bed with her tiny claws unsheathed and every hair on her spine standing straight up.

The creeper stops flashing and stares at Pumpkin, who hisses and then lets out the most ear-splitting yowl I've ever heard from a creature that small. The creeper runs out the door in blind terror, and Steve runs after it to shut the door.

"You were saying," I ask smugly.

Steve sighs. "Fine. The cat can stay."


	10. Chapter 10 - Steve

**I have to apologize for the length of this chapter and chapter 9. I'm using them as filler so that I could get Steve and Alex to where I want them to be in order to start the exciting parts of the story (Climax). **

**For those of you in the USA: Happy Labor Day!**

**JimmyPenguin421: I've never had a cat in real life, (sibling and parent are allergic), but I agree they are fun in Minecraft. Scaring away creepers and phantoms are a great bonus to being adorable.**

**ThinMintE: I was trying to think of an explanation to mobs in Minecraft being attracted to players, but I think it's like a demigod's "smell" from the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **books. So maybe it's stronger when they're together or something?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 10: Steve!

We are ready.

Ready to enter the Nether, and ready to take on this mysterious Herobrine that took Rex away from us. Alex stand beside me as I place the missing chunk of the obsidian structure back, and we wait.

Nothing happens.

"It doesn't work," I finally say, breaking the silence.

Alex clutches her head for a moment. "We need to light it with something. Fire."

I pull out a piece of steel, then I pick up a sharp, flint stone from the gravel path. Alex moves to stand closer to me and puts her hand on the smooth obsidian of the portal. I glance at her face, emotionless and calm, but I know that under the facade of being calm and collected, she's struggling with her memories and her heart.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes," She glances at me.

"I mean really ready," I ask again. "Ready to face whatever lies beyond this portal, even if it means confronting our past?"

"Steve," Alex lays her hand on my arm, and I feel my muscles flex and lean into her touch intuitively. "If you will stand by me, no matter what lies in the nether or beyond, I will _always_ be ready."

Her words ignite a flaring warmth in my chest and for a moment I can only stand, dumbstruck.

"Will you stand by me?" She asks softly, the wind nearly smothering her words.

When I can speak again, I take her hand in mine. "Always."

I drop her hand and ignite the portal.

The portal flares up with flame, but dies down into an ethereal purple color. Immediately, we're assaulted with a barrage of horrible sounds, like wind but twisted and distorted.

Alex takes my hand. "C'mon."

She steps through the portal, and I follow. The world begins to warp and distort and then it all goes black.

▫️▫️▫️

The Nether smells like sulphur and lies.

When I step out of the portal into the fiery dimension of hell, I see Alex standing a few feet from the portal, staring up at what should be the sky, but is only some blood red stone.

"I know this place," Alex whispers.

I follow her gaze. Glowing stone clumps along the ceiling, and giant streams of lava fall out of seemingly nowhere. Giant oceans of magma bubble and burn beneath the ledge we stand on. Strange creatures of fire and flame adorn the landscape. Pig-humanoid hybrids gather in groups, each adorned with a golden sword. Large, slime-like creatures with accordion-like bodies hop around, and huge white and grey squid-like mobs fly around the warm, smokey air.

One of them sails over and stares. It's sealed eyes are dripping with tears as it floats near us. Then, with a slight whimpering noise, it spews out a blast of fire.

Alex, snapped out of her trance by the gravity of the situation, runs over to me and pulls me behind a large, red rock. The blast of fire lands with an explosion.

"What was that?!" I ask, a little shaken up.

"A ghast," Alex answers. "They spit out fireballs if you're not careful. Did you see the path?"

I shake my head, and glance back around the side of the rock, seeing a purple-red path leading deeper into this hellish dimension.

"What about it?" I ask.

"It might lead us to whoever has Rex," Alex answers.

I nod and follow her back around the side of the rock. And with that we begin our journey into hell.


	11. Chapter 11 - Alex

**General knowledge: Alex's generic understanding of Minecraft pertains to her past (which I can't reveal too much about or it spoils Chapter 13). The reason Steve does not have the same knowledge about the Nether and End is because he was raised by Villagers, whom, as we know, don't travel to the Nether or the End. This should answer your questions, but if it doesn't, you can still ask! :)**

**ThinMintE: Glad you ship them, and I will try to keep up the good work!**

**JimmyPenguin421: Anonymous reviews are great! If you don't feel comfortable fully committing to this site then that's okay with me. **

**Thanks for your support and reviews!**

Chapter 11: Alex

I hate the Nether. I hate it so much. I hate the way it's always hot enough to make you sweat, I hate it's lack of water, and I hate the evil creatures that reside here, how they fight over the right to live.

Steve follows me closely, wary of the Nether after the incident with the ghast. I don't know why, but for whatever reason I knew that the ghast was trying to attack us. It's like I've been here before. I remember this realm because I remember that I hate it.

We continue on our journey, hiding behind large clumps of netherrack when ghasts fly overhead. Magma cubes hop around and zombie pigmen wander aimlessly. I vaguely remember these creatures, as if they hide in the dark crevices of my memories.

Steve trips over a stray brick on the path and crashes into a pigman.

"Oh, sorry," He picks himself up, but the pigman squeals in rage, alerting other pigmen, they run over, golden swords at the ready, about to attack Steve, when suddenly, I am in front of Steve, standing face to face with the pigman.

The pigman speaks, only grunts and squeaks, but somehow, I can understand him.

"_That- CREATURE- should not be meddling with our kind! He needs to get his clumsy butt back to the Overworld!"_

Blinding white light and static sound fill my ears as I reply in a language I didn't know I could speak. Words I didn't know I was capable of come from my mouth in a tone even I cannot remember.

"_This "Creature" is under my command. I am Alex, servant of Herobrine, you will yield to my commands!"_

The zombie pigman all drop to their knees, and for a moment I smile, darkness gripping my heart, before it all wears away. This isn't me. I'm not the servant of Herobrine… am I? I didn't even know I could speak their language.

"_Noble servant of our great King Herobrine, let us escort you to the palace,"_ The pigman looks up uneasily, as if he wants to please me.

"_Um, ok," _I don't even know what to do, but if Herobrine is the creature who took Rex, then perhaps we can find him at this 'palace'.

The zombie pigmen form a ring around me and Steve, and we walk along the path. Steve stays close to me.

"What was that all about?" He asks in a loud whisper.

"What?" I ask back.

"The whole speaking pig-human-zombie language?" Steve clarifies. "Where did you even learn how to speak that anyway?"

"I don't know," I sigh. I'm not exactly in the mood for talking to Steve right now. "I just do. It might be about my past."

"What did they say?" Steve asks.

"They were mad because you bumped into their leader," I growl through clenched teeth.

Steve finally gets the message and shuts up.

As we journey through the Nether, ghasts no longer pay us mind, and Magma cubes hop away from our party quickly, almost as if they think we pose them a threat. The Nether is terrible, but it has a strange sort of beauty to it. Golden glowstone clumps alight the Nether with a warm glow, as if the place wasn't hot enough already, blazing orange lava bubbles softly, mixing with the crackling of fire to create an odd ambiance. The netherrack and path are red, and if you like red, then I guess you like the Nether, because it's full of red.

A pigman turns to me, grunts and points. I follow his hand to see a massive fortress, joining to the netherrack and suspended over a lake of lava. I nod.

As the pigmen take us closer to the fortress, a sense of dread begins to settle in my stomach.

"Alex, I have a bad feeling about this place," Steve whispers.

"Me to," I answer,

Two warriors of fire guard the entrance to the fortress, and the pigmen go up to them, speaking in quick grunts and squeals. The blaze warriors bow, and we move inside the giant fortress.

A pigman turns to me and speaks. "_I am sorry, noble servant, but this is as far as my warriors and I are allowed to venture. From now on, you are on your own."_

I nod to him. "_You are free to go."_

"What'd he say?" Steve asks me.

"He says that we're on our own," I answer.

"I don't like the sound of that," Steve says, looking worried.

"Me neither,"

We journey farther into the giant fortress, turning down corridors and going up and down staircases until a charred skeleton with a sword of stone stops us.

"Ah, General Alex," His words grind and scrape along with his charred bones. "I assume you are here to see King Herobrine?"

"_General_ Alex?" Steve asks, looking confused.

"Yes," The skeleton stares at him. "King Herobrine's personal bodyguard."

I sigh. "Take us to king Herobrine."

"You seriously don't remember any of this?" Steve asks me as the Skeleton leads us down a corridor and up a set of stairs.

"No," I answer. "I didn't even know I was a general or whatever."

Steve sighs. "This Herobrine guy better give us some answers or something."

The skeleton turns to me and nods. "King Herobrine awaits you inside, General."

I nod to the skeleton. "Thank you."

He walks back down the corridor and into the smoke.

"You ready?" I ask Steve.

He nods and I push open the door. Inside, the room is lavishly furnished. Brilliant blood red carpet creates a path through the center of the room, and ornate windows with smokey glass panes scatter the walls. Banners with fire and smoke designed onto them decorate the spaces in between the windows, and massive torches of nether brick and fire light the whole room.

My eyes travel along the red carpet to see a throne at the back of the room, with a smaller throne beside it. Atop the first throne sits a man who I have seen before.

Steve.

Or, at least some twisted version of him. The man appears to look up, and I realize that his face is adorned with a small goatee. His eyes meet mine, and, oh, Notch, his eyes.

White, empty and soulless.

I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't even think as this strange man with eyes that see nothing and yet everything stands up and smiles.

His teeth are pearl white and sword-sharp. He gives a short barking laugh before stepping off the throne and walking towards me.

"Welcome home, Alex,"

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. But I can't do anything as the world slips out of focus and darkness overtakes me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Steve

**Oh, wow. So I forgot to mention that my update schedule changed. The updates will still come out on Mondays, but at 18:00-ish eastern time, rather than at 5:00 AM. Sorry. :(**

**ThinMintE: Yes, that did escalate quickly, and yes, it was a trap. Things have just gotten interesting. :)**

**JimmyPenguin421: You thought that chapter was suspenseful? Wait until you read this one… :)**

Chapter 12: Steve!

Alex pushes open the door and suddenly I can't move. The room is beautiful, all blood red and bruise purple, with tall pillars and huge cauldrons of lava lighting it up, gray stained glass gives the room a dark, brooding sort of look.

But all that doesn't matter.

Sitting on a throne, relaxed and lounging, is _me_.

Well, no.

He's slightly taller than I am, with a more angular face, shorter hair, and a small goatee, he's also at least 10, if not 15 or 20 years older than I am. He looks up, or that's what it looks like, because his eyes are a bright white color. He stands up and smiles, his white teeth contrasting against his bronze skin. He gives a short, barking laugh, before stepping off the raised dias his throne is situated on, and taking a few steps towards us.

"Welcome home, Alex." He smiles at my companion, and she drops into unconsciousness, almost immediately.

I can't move or speak as I watch a charred black skeleton take Alex out of the room through a side door. I try to speak, but all I can manage is a muffled scream.

"Oh, sorry, _brother_," He hisses the word out like a creeper. I stare at him, as he waves his hand at me and mutters something under his breath. Suddenly, I can move and speak again.

"You're Herobrine aren't you," I growl at him. What the Nether did he do to Alex? If she keeps passing out like this she's going to suffer serious brain damage or something.

"Correct, baby brother," He gives a short, sour laugh.

"I'm not your brother," I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Herobrine smiles again. "Tell me, boy, do you remember our parents, back when we were a family?"

"Why do you care?" I ask, remembering why we came to the Nether in the first place. "Just give me my dog back!"

Herobrine spins around and slams into me, pinning me to the wall, his fist gripping my neck, I struggle but it's no use. "Our parents _hated_ me. No matter what I did, they were never pleased, oh, but they loved _you_. Their precious little Steven could do nothing wrong, and it wasn't fair. What did I do to deserve to be treated like dirt while my brother is treated like diamonds and riches?"

I struggle to breathe, trying to squirm out of Herobrine's grasp. "I-I don't know! I don't even remember our parents!"

He releases me, and I fall to the floor. "I was born like this," He growls, softly. "You have something I can never possess, and I have suffered because of it, but," He pauses and turns towards me. "Join me."

I cough and rub my throat, which feels bruised. "What?"

Herobrine reaches down with one hand, fingers extended, as if he's trying to help me up. "Join me. With your sight and my abilities, we could be unstoppable. We can even keep that girl if you want."

I stare at him in shock, part of me turning to ice at his words. The way he talks about Alex, as If she's nothing more than an animal that needs to be caged, or a toy to be played with, not a person with thoughts and emotions and needs… it hurts me.

I stare up at him. "No."

Herobrine pulls his hand away and laughs, turning towards the window, as if he's looking out over the lava. "Wrong answer." He snaps his fingers, and Rex appears, in an iron cage, suspended over one of the lava cauldrons. He sees me and barks, wagging his tail.

"Rex!" I call out, trying to run to him, but Herobrine stops me, grabbing my arm and twisting it backwards. "Ow!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He smiles at me. "One more step and the dog dies."

"Let go of me," I yank my arm out of his grasp.

"Let's try this again," Herobrine growls. "Join me."

"I said NO!" I shout at him. "Let Rex go!"

He slams a fist into my chin and I fall to the floor. "Persistent, aren't you?"

I try to pull myself up, only to lay back down as a wave of dizziness overtakes me. "Let Rex go."

Herobrine stands over me and smiles. "No."

The world goes dark.

▫️▫️▫️

When I open my eyes, I'm in a dark cell, with a nether brick floor and walls, with an iron door that I can't open, and a small window, barred in with nether brick fence.

I have no idea where I am, so I peek out the windows on the door and try to get the guard's attention. The guard is one of those flying fire creatures that we saw guarding the doors to the fortress.

"Hey!" I try to get his attention and he turns to look at me with a tired expression. "Where am I?"

"The dungeon," He answers curtly.

I roll my eyes. "I knew that, thanks. Where's my dog?"

"Dog?" The blazing warrior looks at me, confused.

"Yes, my dog, Rex," My throat starts to burn and my eyes water as I think of the millions of torturous things Herobrine could be doing to Rex right now. "He's a wolf sized dog with friendly eyes and a gray collar!"

"No," the guard responds, staring at me, looking almost confused. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

I let go of the window and slide down the door, sitting with my back against it, and try not to cry. Alex is nowhere to be found, Rex is missing, maybe even dead, and I'm stuck in a cell, unable to do anything. I never expected this from finding a girl in the woods. Was rescuing Alex a bad idea? No, that's not right. Rescuing Alex was the best decision I've ever made, even with the odd complications that came with it.

I dry my tears and pull myself to my feet, searching my inventory for anything I can use to pick the lock on the iron door. Alex and Rex need me, and now is not the time to be sulking.

I pull out the piece of steal that I used to light the nether portal and stare at the door. It's time to get out of here.


	13. Chapter 13 - Alex

**ThinMintE: Correct! Herobrine didn't wipe Steve's memories at all, he was either too young to remember him, or a traumatic event caused his brain to purposely forget his brother. The game that Herobrine is playing? A tricky one. As for Alex, well, you'll see…. **

**JimmyPengin421: Yes, Herobrine is Steve's brother. It's an idea that I borrowed from Minecraft lore (Where Herobrine is Notch's brother.) I wanted to keep some aspect of that sort of connection to Steve, but since Notch is referred to as a god, I decided against making Herobrine his brother. Also, yes, Herobrine is blind. In Minecraft lore he has blank, white eyes, so I made him blind. He has a sort of 'sense' so he's still aware of his surroundings, but he is, in fact, blind.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 13: Alex

I wake in a hazy panic, trying to get away from Herobrine, to help Steve perhaps, but I can't move. Something is holding me too tightly for that, I try and squirm away but the grip only tightens.

"Hold still!" A sharp, grinding voice snarls at me, as I fade back into unconsciousness. Images, pictures perhaps, fill my brain. Of falling unconscious, of those white eyes piercing my soul, and of a charred skeleton. Maybe they're moments of consciousness in between the darkness, chilling dreams that could be reality.

But then the dream shifts, and I see a little girl, no, _me_ as if I'm watching myself outside of my own body. I see myself bouncing on a bed, feathers from a pillow flying everywhere, and I see a woman with blond hair, my _mother_, holding me, and my father, with his rusty hair and beard taking off a helmet to swing me up into his arms. Then my father handing me a small but beautifully crafted bow, and teaching me how to use it, holding my hands and congratulating me when I hit the red wool he had me aiming at.

Then Dream-Alex is running through the burning village, jumping over broken walls, sharp glass cutting her feet and flames teasing her skin and hair. Pigmen attack and kill all around her. She can't be more than four or five, where are her parents? The woman with blond hair and blue eyes and the man with the russet hair and beard?

"DADDY!" Dream-Alex screams, running towards a man in a guards uniform, fighting against invading skeletons. I stare as a skeleton's arrow pierces his armour and knocks him to the floor. Dream-Alex screams in fear, and runs the other direction. She trips trying to leap off a broken wall and lands at the feet of a young man, at least as old as I am now.

He lifts her chin and smiles at her. "Come child," He pulls her to her feet and she takes his hand. He leads her away through the flames and dying embers, towards a wavering purple portal.

The dream skips again and it shows me, older this time, 15 or 16, maybe. I watch as Dream-Alex commands hoards of pigmen and speaks formally to the wither skeletons, who bow to her, and I watch as she supervises a group of humans, being lead off to the mines inside the Nether. She kneels before Herobrine and a woman who I remember now, with no name, only a number, 303.

But once again, later, as if it happened only a week ago, Dream-Alex is running away from the fortress, trying to escape something that I cannot see, but she slips and falls off a cliff. I watch in horror as Dream-Alex falls, her body hitting the netherrack kilometers below, and exploding into a misty smoke, followed by complete darkness once again.

▪️▪️▪️▪️

I open my eyes to see a purple nether brick ceiling lit by a clump of glowstone. When I try and sit up, my head spins. Was that my past? It _can't_ be! I'm not Herobrine's servant, I would never bow to that monster. All he ever does is take and take and hurt and never anything more. I can't think about it anymore, all this is hurting my head.

"Good, you're alive," A woman's chill voice echoes through the room, and I see her as she stares at me. Her blood-red eyes pierce my soul, and her voice is more of a hiss than actually words. Her skin is black as obsidian, opposite of her white hoodie and white leggings.

"Who are you?" I growl at her. My instincts tell me that she is _not_ my friend. She is most definitely an enemy.

She gives a bout of chilling laughter. "_Darling_, I am Entity 303, bride of Herobrine."

"Bride?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well we've been engaged for _quite_ some time now, but he won't set a wedding date." She sighs mournfully. "He _can_ be quite stubborn sometimes."

"Mmmhm," I answer, not really hearing her words. I have to get away from here.

"But he _did_ say that I could have you as a slave," She laughs again, obviously thrilled with the very idea.

My blood runs cold. I can't stay here and be a slave to a maniacal nether queen. I have to find Steve and Rex and get out of here. I got us into this mess, I should be able to get us out!

"I am _not_ your slave!" I exclaim.

"I beg to differ," She smiles as she violently shoves me to the ground. "You _are_ my slave. Not some high-and-mighty general anymore."

The iron doors on the room open and Herobrine drags Rex in by the collar. "Watch the dumb dog." He snaps at Entity 303.

"Put it in the dungeon or something," Entity 303 gives Rex a disgusted look.

"My _brother_ is in the dungeon," Herobrine growls. "If he finds the wolf we have no leverage."

"Fine." Entity 303 says with a sigh.

Rex bounds across the carpet and starts licking my chin.

"Woah, woah, good boy," I laugh as he licks me harder. "Stop, stop!"

Entity 303 glares at me. "Don't even _think_ about trying to escape."

I glare back at her, then turn to Rex. "The dungeon?"

Rex pants, his tongue hanging out. He _is_ a dog after all.

I get up and open a chest near the door. Before I find Steve, I need to know where the dungeons in this blasted fortress are. I pull out a map and sit on the floor. Rex curls up on my lap and I begin to look over the map.


	14. Chapter 14 - Steve

**ThinMintE: Ah, yes. Rex. One of the goodest of boys. As for Alex's backstory. Yeah, she got fed up with Herobrine, but it wasn't direct trauma that made her forget. (I can't tell you what it is yet (it'll spoil the ending) but I'll give you a hint. Alex and Steve aren't playing on Hardcore mode). As for Entity 303 being a girl, I wanted to tie her into this because she's relevant later.**

**JimmyPenguin421: I haven't seen much of the Marvel franchise, but I looked up Gamora's backstory just because I was curious. They **_**are**_ **very similar. As for joining the man who killed her family, does she even know he killed them? I don't know, I hadn't thought about that. I play on Java Edition (Desktop) unfortunately, but otherwise I would love to friend you. :(**

**Thanks for your reviews! :)**

Chapter 14: Steve!

Just as I finish picking the lock on the door, the blazing guard leaves, muttering about terrible service. Now's my chance!

I slip out and run down one of the hallways, tearing through the nether fortress as fast as I can.

"HEY!" A guard yells from inside a room. "GET HIM!"

I dodge charred hands and fiery rods, stumbling under a staircase into some warty plant.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" A charred voice screams.

I scramble up the staircase and run down another dark hallway. My lungs burn and my legs ache. I fling myself to the ground as another fiery blast shoots over my head and blows a hole in the wall, exposing a drop of several kilometers into lava. I spin around another corner. I'm running blind, and all the corridors look the same.

I sprint down another corridor and see an iron door at the end of it, which I run towards as fast as I can since it's the only thing distinguishable from the rest of the corridor. I press the button, opening the door, and race inside. The door slams behind me and I turn around, gasping for breath.

The room appears to be storage of some sort, with chests lining the walls. I look through them, finding a diamond sword in one, a bow made of bone, an arrow, an oak fence post ... for some reason ... and a golden apple.

Shoveling all of them into my inventory, I peek out the window in the door to see if the coast is clear.

"Did you see him?" A charred skeleton asks a blazing warrior.

"No," The Blaze warrior answers. "Notch, I wish they'd do the patrols in larger groups. I keep thinking someone is going to lunge out at me with a bucket of water or something."

"Don't be such a wuss," The skeleton rolls his eyes. "This is the nether. The water would just evaporate."

Their voices begin to get fainter as they walk down the corridor. "Yeah but it would still be _cold_," The blaze muttered. "I hate the cold."

"Johnny," The skeleton sighs. "You are _made of FIRE_."

I watch them round a corridor and disappear into the smoke before opening the door and slipping out, turning the opposite way at the fork in the corridor. I head up another set of stairs and take a left turn.

"Steve!" A voice from down the corridor calls and I spin around, terrified to see Herobrine standing there, but all I see is an iron door at the end of the corridor.

"Who's there?" I ask shakily.

"Over here!" The voice calls, and I run over to the door to see Alex in the window.

"Alex!" I sigh with relief. "Are you alright?"

She smiles at me. "I'm fine and I found Rex, but the door is locked from the outside."

"You found Rex?" I ask.

Rex barks from somewhere where I can't see him.

"Shhh!" Alex shushes him. "Entity 303 will hear us."

I flip the door open and Rex bounds out, wagging his tail excitedly. I try to hug him, but he just wriggles excitedly and tries to lick my face.

"Good boy!" I rub his furry shoulders as he licks my arms.

Alex laughs at us quietly, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She sighs softly. "While I was unconscious, I… I… I _remembered_. I saw my past. And I… I was…. I was Herobrine's slave. I…. I _killed _people." She sighs again. "Maybe you should take Rex and leave me."

I stare at her, shocked. That stupid skeleton was right. Alex _is_ a servant of Herobrine, a general of the army or whatever. "I am not leaving you here."

She looks up at me, fear and pain glinting in her emerald green eyes. I find myself staring at them for too long. "Steve, I'll hurt you. I've hurt people before, I could do it again."

"You'll never hurt me," I answer. "Maybe you were bad before, maybe you hurt people, but you can _change_. You can be good again. I believe in you, Rex believes in you, Dr. Green believed in you. You don't have to be one thing forever. People change, and you're not an exception. You saved me from the creeper back in the mine, and you protected me from a group of angry pigmen. Alex, I know that you think you're a monster but you're not. Monsters don't help people. Monsters don't have so much potential for care and kindness. You saved an orphaned cat, a monster would have just killed it."

Alex smiles at me, a real smile this time, and opens her mouth to answer, but before she can, another voice cuts in.

"How positively _adorable_," A woman, black as obsidian, dressed in a dirty white hoodie and leggings stands a few blocks away from us. Alex spins around and stares in horror.

"I would really _love_ to hear the end of this little conversation, but I'm afraid that Herobrine wishes to see you," She hisses at us.

Rex whimpers, as a pair of charred skeletons grab us from behind. A third one tries to grab Rex but gives up when Rex starts chewing on his arm.

The skeletons march us through the hall, practically dragging us along. Alex glances at me, then nods towards the skeleton attempting to carry Rex. When I look over at the skeleton and Rex, the obviously disgruntled skeleton is trying to carry Rex as far away from his body as possible, but Rex is just going to town chewing on the skeleton's ribs. I stifle a chuckle.

When we arrive at the throne room once again, the woman in white throws open the door and the two skeletons shove me and Alex to the ground.

Herobrine walks towards us and glares at the woman. "You're dismissed."

"Shouldn't you be more rewarding for my help?" She huffs.

"Leave before you are _escorted_ out," He growls.

She spins around and leaves in a huffy rush. The doors slam behind her.

"You never give up, do you?" Herobrine snarls, and it's a few moments before I realize that he's talking to me.

"Not when the safety of my friends are concerned," I growl back.

Alex catches my eyes, and I see what she's implying.

I shake my head and mouth _no_.

She can't wait, there simply isn't time. She grabs the skeleton holding her and flips him over, not even stopping to watch as he explodes into white smoke, before slamming into a shocked Herobrine. For a moment, it appears that she has the upper hand, but before she can get any further, Herobrine grabs her by the neck and slams her against the wall.

"STEVE!" She struggles violently against his grip, crying out my name. I try to force the skeleton holding me off, but he cracks my head against the ground, and I see stars.

Herobrine hisses something to Alex and she cries out in rage.

I can't get this skeleton off me, Alex is hurt, and Rex is preoccupied with chewing on his captor. The situation is hopeless, but now is not the time for me to give up.

I brace myself against the floor and shove the skeleton off me.


	15. Chapter 15 - Alex

**So I didn't mention this earlier, but Minecraft 1.16 is apparently a Nether update. I'm not sure that I'm going to update this story in particular to have it, so I think that this story will be permanently in 1.14. I am considering writing a backstory for Herobrine, and that may use elements of the new update.**

**ThinMintE: It makes me really happy that you figured out what happened. Rex, like all minecraft dogs/wolves, kust likes to chew on things. So may be he's trying to help? Also that cliffhanger was bad, but this one is worse… **

**JimmyPenguin421: I feel like Alex is less afraid of hurting people than she is of having to deal with the pain and guilt as a consequence of hurting others. Alex is a good person who did terrible things under the command of Herobrine, but Steve genuinely believes that she can change. As for being on Normal mode, well, it will all be explained in due time...**

**Thanks for your reviews! :)**

Chapter 15: Alex

I struggle against Herobrine's grip to no avail. He only squeezes tighter, forcing air out of my lungs. My health bar begins to drop with the lack of oxygen. The world starts to go grey and fuzzy, and I fight to breathe. If he doesn't release me soon I'm going to pass out.

I squirm and try to kick him in the stomach, but it has no effect. "Steve!" I cry out in desperation, and from the corner of my eye, I see Steve try and get up, only to have his head cracked against the floor by the skeleton holding him.

I brace my feet against Herobrine's chest and try to force him off me.

"Poor little Alex," His laugh turns into a hiss. "Where's your bravery now? No one is coming to help you… No one wants you… No one loves you… You're destined to die here, alone and sad, and even after you're gone, no one will mourn you. You are worthless."

I start to listen to him before my resolve steels against his words. No. He is not right. I _am_ wanted. Steve cares about me… he believes in me, and I am _not_ going to die here. I scream in rage and kick Herobrine in the stomach as hard as I can.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Steve throw the skeleton off him, who, to my surprise, crashes into a pillar on the side of the room and explodes into white smoke. All that's left of him is a stone sword and a piece of coal.

Steve leaps onto Herobrine, who finally releases me, and pulls out a diamond sword and a bow made of bones. He tries to slice Herobrine with the sword, but Herobrine sidesteps his attack. I rub my aching throat and get to my feet.

"Steve, the bow!" I shout. "Throw it to me!" That bow is mine, back when I was Herobrine's servant. I can remember it now. It's the strongest, most dangerous weapon I've ever used, made of the bones of Overworld skeletons and twine of poisonous spiders.

"I only found one arrow!" Steve yells back, as Herobrine takes a swing at him with a diamond sword with a purple sheen.

"The bow has Infinity!" I yell back. Back when Herobrine first gave me the bow, it was enchanted with infinity so he wouldn't have to keep getting arrows for me to use. I remember all this as if it happened yesterday.

Steve throws me the bow and the arrow, and I scoop them up, firing an arrow that narrowly misses Herobrine's head.

"Rusty aren't you," Herobrine growls, parrying another of Steve's thrusts and spinning around to lunge.

"Never," I growl, pulling another of my infinite arrows out of my inventory and firing. The arrow narrowly misses Steve but nails Herobrine in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Steve yelps. "Don't hit _me_!"

Herobrine yanks the arrow out with a snarl and his wound immediately closes up.

Rex finally gives up chewing when the wither skeleton explodes into white smoke, and he runs over to aid the fight. Leaping at Herobrine, attempting to bite him.

Herobrine kicks the dog across the room and leaps at Steve again.

"Rex!" Steve yells, looking over at the dog who looks shaken up, but otherwise okay.

Steve twists around and kicks Herobrine in the chest with enough force to send the older man flying into a nearby pillar. I shoot another arrow, which hits Herobrine in the thigh.

He growls again and yanks it out. "Do you really think you can defeat _me_, _Herobrine_, King of the Nether? I am forever, you can never defeat me!"

"I beg to differ," Steve says calmly as he swipes at Herobrine, who promptly blocks it. A blazing warrior and wither skeleton run in.

"_There _he is!" The wither skeleton says in triumph, and the blaze warrior shoots three fireballs, all which miss and hit the wall, blasting it open to reveal a drop of several kilometers into a massive lake of lava. Yikes.

I spin around, nailing the skeleton in the ribs and the blaze in the face. Both explode into smoke. Rex barks at me and runs to pick up the bones that the skeleton dropped. He tries the blaze rods, but apparently they're too hot.

Steve takes another swing at Herobrine, who blocks it, bearing down at him from the raised dias the thrones sit on. "How…. can… you… fight… so… well… if… you… can't… even… see!?" Steve manages to ask though straining against Herobrine.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets," Herobrine laughs, as I shoot another arrow. "For instance," He catches the arrow with his left hand and throws it to the ground. "Not giving _her_ a weapon _ever_ is one I'll reveal."

Using Herobrine's distraction to his advantage, Steve forces the older man up and spins around, climbing on one of the thrones to give himself a height advantage. Herobrine swipes at his shins, and Steve jumps, flying over Herobrine's head, and straight into his trap.

Herobrine catches Steve by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to the destroyed portion of the wall, despite my arrows hitting him in the arms and back.

He lifts Steve over the lava lake, Steve struggling wildly. "Alex!" His voice is panicked, his indigo eyes filled with terror.

I grab the skeleton's stone sword and run at a distracted Herobrine, trying to put the sword through his back, but he twists around and it ends up hitting his shoulder. He screams in pain and drops Steve to spin around and slash me across the face with his glittering sword.

The world tilts as I fly across the room. I slam into a pillar and my head spins, my vision going fuzzy.

"ALEX!" Steve's voice is still panicked, but it sounds muffled, and far away. I see a figure running towards me, and I can't breathe. Footsteps ring out in the echoey room and voices call. My head spins and I lay back down, trying not to black out as the footsteps get louder...


	16. Chapter 16 - Steve

**ThingMintE: The respawning thing is kind of finicky (that's a word… right?). If they've slept before and they respawn in their bed, then they keep their memories, but if they don't have a respawn point set at a bed… well, no more memories. Also, apparently the suspense from the last chapter was good, although this one gets a bit sad….**

**JimmyPenguin421: Your response made me laugh out loud because you guessed exactly how they defeat him. Also Herobrine is just plain resistant to pain. :)**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 16: Steve

I scramble up the ledge that I caught hold of when Herobrine dropped me and see Alex leaning against a pillar at the back of the room.

"ALEX!" I scream. No. Not now. Not after all this time. Not Alex. I run to her side, dropping to my knees when I see her face. Herobrine's sword not only cut her face, but it sliced across her throat, bright red blood seeping from her wounds and across the purple Netherbrick floor.

"Alex," I can't believe this. Not now. She _can't_ die. She just _can't_. It's not fair. That monster Herobrine deserves to die, not Alex. Strong, brave, fearless, compassionate, _beautiful_ Alex.

"Steve?" She struggles to speak. "Steve is that you?"

"I'm right here Alex," I answer softly, laying my hand in hers. She squeezes it weakly.

"I'm sorry," She whispers. "I wanted to help…" She gasps for breath.

"No, no, no, it's okay, it's okay," I whisper back, bringing my other hand up to stroke her sunset orange hair. It's so soft. Softer than spider silk or wool or even feathers. "You did everything you could."

"I wanted to tell you…" She gasps for breath. "I… I love you…"

Her words come as a shock. I stare down at her, not knowing what to say. "Alex…"

"You don't have to love me back," She smiles the best she can with her injured face. "But I needed to tell you."

"Alex," I try to get her attention as she closes her eyes, her breaths slow and laboured. "I… I love you too."

Alex weakly opens her eyes. "Thank you,"

She dissolves into white smoke that smells like wildflowers, like fresh morning dew, and something that can only be identifiable as _Alex_.

All that's left of her is her gold armor, her bow, the arrow, and a piece of coal she must've picked up from the skeleton.

I collect her stuff in my inventory and my sadness turns to rage as I stand up and spin around to look at Herobrine.

"You," My voice comes out as a growl. "You did this."

"That little brat deserved to die," He laughs. "Personally, I don't know why you would ever want her, I mean, you could just find another one."

I see red. "That's NOT how it WORKS. She is a LIVING BEING! NOT SOME TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH AND DISCARD WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH HER."

My breathing speeds up and my face gets hot. Herobrine laughs.

I slam into him, slashing at him with my sword. He's evil and I hate him. I hate him I hate him. He took Alex from this world, he kidnapped Rex and kicked him across a room, He believes that living, breathing _people_ with thoughts and feelings and emotions are nothing more than toys for him to play with. He is _evil_ and deserves to _die_.

Herobrine backs up a little, obviously a little surprised and nervous at my sudden outburst. I grab the golden apple from my inventory and shove it in my mouth, chewing it and swallowing, feeling the resounding energy boost explode through my body.

I swing at Herobrine again and again as he stumbles and falls to the ground near the broken wall where he had held me over the lava before.

He scrambles to his feet and meets another one of my swings, using his sword to flip mine out of my grasp and out of my reach on the floor. I don't even care. I'm just about ready to fight this guy with my fists.

"What are you going to do now, little brother," He laughs. "I am Herobrine, King of the Nether, what chance do you stand against _me_?" He laughs again. "That's right. None."

Blinded by pain and rage, I grab the only thing left in my inventory, the oak fence post, and swing it into Herobrine's chest as hard as I can.

Shock explodes across his face as he drops his sword and falls over the edge of the netherrack floor. He continues to fall until his body meets lava kilometers below. A feral scream echoes through the smokey Nether atmosphere.

I drop to my knees utterly exhausted, but I don't stay for long as the rest of the structure begins to tremble. I leap to my feet and call Rex. We run through the collapsing hallways until we reach the netherrack joined to the fortress.

I look back and fall to my knees, watching the entire structure fall into the lava, piece by piece. On the cliffs at the other side of the lava, I see a white figure climbing the cliffs who disappears the moment I blink. I must have just imagined it.

I get up and turn my back on the collapsed fortress.

▫️▫️▫️

To my surprise, when I step out of the Nether portal, the village is bustling with villagers once again.

"They're back!" Someone shouts and a cheer comes up from the people. Dr. Green approaches me through the crowds, holding Hazel.

"What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"You and Alex saved us from Herobrine," She answers, handing Hazel to a nearby woman.

"No I mean, why are you all here, the village was raided by pillagers just a few days ago." I ask again.

"Time passes differently in the Nether," Dr. Green answers. "You were gone for at least two weeks in overworld time."

"Oh," I sigh, thinking of Alex.

"Speaking of the nether," Dr. Green continues. "Where's Alex?"

I look up at her sadly. "Alex… Alex was a hero. She lived a hero and she… died… a hero. Nothing I can say will change that."

Dr. Green stares at me, as if I suddenly turned into a fire-breathing chicken. She glances towards the ground and I see her blinking away tears. "Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry."

"It.. It's not your fault," I sigh. "Now, If you'll please excuse me, I… want to be alone right now."

"Of course," Dr. Green says softly. "You can go back to where you set up shop in my office, if you want."

"Thanks," I walk through the streets to Dr. Green's clinic, just as we left it. When I open the door, Pumpkin opens an eye at me from where she was napping in front of the door and looks at Rex suspiciously, before bounding over to him and purring loudly.

Rex licks her head as I leave the two pets and go into my room. Thank Notch Alex's door is closed. At least I get spared seeing her empty bed and I can pretend she's reading a book or drawing maps or just sitting and thinking, instead of dead and gone forever.

I sit down on my bed, trying not to cry. I pull Alex's slightly damaged glittering gold hemet, and look at it, feeling the dents and scratches, though it shines bright as ever.

I put the helmet back in my inventory and lay down on my bed. As soon as I can, I'll build Alex a monument in the center of town, made of stone, with her armor, so no one will ever forget what happened. That's the least that Alex deserves. She deserves to be _alive_. To feel the sunshine and the rain. To cuddle cats and play with dogs and to breathe and laugh and cry and dream.

"It's just not fair," I manage to whisper as tears spill over my eyes and drench my cheeks. I just sit and cry there for a long time. Time has no meaning. Maybe it was moments, maybe it was hours, but suddenly, from Alex's room I hear coughing and gasping. I sit up straight and grab my diamond sword, moving towards the door ready to see anything; monster, villager, animal, or even Herobrine.

But nothing could ever have prepared me for what I find.


	17. Chapter 17 - Alex

**ThinMintE: The fence post idea was actually given to my by a younger sibling who believed for the longest time, for whatever reason, that Herobrine was allergic to wood. I thought it might be funny to insert that random belief into the story. **

**JimmyPenguin421: The story's not over yet! There's this chapter and there's one more after as sort of an epilogue/sneak peek… Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**ScarOfHerobrine: Thanks for your review! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I do try and keep a weekly update schedule because it gives me motivation to write.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 17: Alex

I sit up, gasping for breath and coughing. I stare down at myself in shock. The places where I should be bruised and injured are as pristine as if I had been born yesterday. I feel my throat, expecting to feel a bloody gash, but all I feel is my smooth skin.

I look around the room and realize that I'm in my part of Dr. Green's office from before we left for the Nether. But… that's not right… I should be dead. I died in the Nether! Then it hits me.

Herobrine told me about respawn points before. When people of our species die, they respawn where they last slept, or at their respawn point. That must have been what happened when I died trying to escape Herobrine's fortress before!

The door opens and Steve walks in, sword at the ready, but the second he sees me, he drops his sword and stares at me in shock.

"No," He whispers. "It's impossible."

"Steve," I get up from the bed, surprised that my limbs don't hurt at all. I take a step towards him, and he takes one towards me. His bronze skin is wet, I can tell he's been crying.

Then suddenly we are in each other's arms, wrapped in a single mind altering, destiny shattering hug. Steve's arms wrap around my waist and mine instinctively hold his neck. We stand there in a silent peaceful eternity, until Steve finally pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"How is this possible?"

I smile softly. "Herobrine told me once about respawn points. If you die you can respawn wherever you last slept."

Steve stares at me in horror. "But doesn't that mean that _he_ can still respawn."

I break his gaze nervously. "I don't know. Wait. He's dead?"

Steve nods grimly. "I knocked him out that hole in the wall with a fence post, and came back here when the fortress started to collapse into the lava."

I look up at him again. "The fortress collapsed?"

"Yes," He sighs.

"Steve, Herobrine's respawn point was _inside_ the fortress. If the fortress is gone, he can't respawn," I answer. I don't know what makes me so sure of my answer, but somehow, I know that Herobrine won't come back. Sure, there will be people who act like him, and, If Entity 303 wasn't caught in the collapse, then well, that's a problem for another day.

"I guess the most important thing is that you're alive," Steve smiles at me.

"Depends on your definition of important," I answer him.

"Guess I'll have to update the dictionary," Steve answers me playfully, pulling me in for another hug.

I just laugh.

▪️▪️▪️▪️

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I ask as Steve leads me through the forest. We've continued to stay in Dr. Green's house for the past few days until Steve said he has something to show me. The past few days have been surprisingly calm compared to our time in the Nether. I think the most exciting thing that happened since we got back was that Phineas fell in the well and it took everyone three hours to get him out.

"Of course I know where I'm going," Steve replies, tugging on my hand. "It's just around this - Duck! - bend."

I pull a corner of my blindfold up, trying to see where we are.

"No peeking," Steve scolds me playfully.

"I'm not peeking," I reply innocently.

We continue walking through the forest, Rex and Pumpkin following us quietly. Pumpkin had been less excited to see me than I had hoped, but I suppose that's to be expected from a cat.

After a few moments of walking in pleasant silence, Steve stops me gently. "You can take off the blindfold now."

I pull of the blindfold and my eyes are met with the most beautiful clearing I've ever seen. Tall oak and birch trees surround the clearing, making the brilliant green grass all the more vibrant. Flowers litter the ground and cows and sheep graze along the edges of the field.

"Steve, this is beautiful," I stare at the field in awe.

"This is where we're going to build our new house," He answers softly. "I mean, we could rebuild the old one, but I found this grove while looking for resources, and…"

"You fell in love?" I smile up at him.

"Exactly," He replies, handing me a stack of cobblestone and a stack of oak planks. "Let's get started!"

"Now?" I ask, confused.

"When else?" He shrugs. "I have a feeling the sooner we're out of Dr. Green's Office, the sooner she's going to stop being on edge with us all the time."

"Good point," I answer, walking over to him to help him begin the cobblestone foundation.

After all, there is no bad time to begin a new adventure.

**They have no idea what's coming… **


	18. Epilogue - Entity 303

**ThinMintE: You were right. It was 303 during the end, and she's going to be holding a grudge for quite a while… But for now, all is well with the world of Minecraft.**

**JimmyPenguin421: Sneak peek is here! As for your other request, I have thought about it, and might do a crossover with them meeting Alex and Steve at one point, but I have some other stuff I'd like to get done with first. (Sequel, Herobrine's backstory, etc…). But if you want to write it, by no means let me stop you!**

**ScarOfHerobrine: I was actually planning on at one point maybe bringing back Herobrine or giving him a backstory, but I haven't gotten that far yet. For now, the story is just about over!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Epilogue: Entity 303

It simply isn't fair.

Not fair at all.

I sit at the peak of a mountain that towers above a small village nestled in the forest. Villagers go about their daily business, but my sharp red eyes pay them no mind. My mind is only focused on two people. Two people who aren't even villagers.

A mile from the village, at the base of the mountain, in a small clearing, a man and woman are working on a house.

Or, well, they were working on the house, because both are reclining on the unfinished roof, looking up at the clouds. The man, barely old enough to be called that, points up at the sky, motioning to a cloud and saying something that doesn't carry all the way up here. The woman laughs and my sharp vision catches her squeezing his hand.

It's positively _revolting_.

How dare they sit there and look at the sky when my Herobrine is dead.

How dare they be safe and happy when his bones are buried at the bottom of a lava ocean.

It's simply isn't fair. That should be me down there, me and my Herobrine relaxing on the roof of our house and looking at the sky, not Herobrine's rebellious brat of a brother and some snarky redhead traitor.

The man reaches around the woman's shoulders, pulling her close to him, and she snuggles against him, drawing an angry snarl from my lips.

"Where's _my_ 'happily ever after'?" I ask no one in particular.

A random polar bear cub comes up and snorts at me.

"Exactly," I answer him. "How dare _she_ get a happily ever after while my home is gone and my love is dead!"

The polar bear sneezes and starts to walk away.

"Don't you dare!" I reach out and snap the bear's neck. The bear explodes into smoke. It balms some of my anger, but not enough. I need more! I reach into my inventory and pull out Herobrine's enchanted diamond sword. It had been easy enough to retrieve, all I had to do was convince a pigman that I would pay him dearly for fetching it for me. Killing him was not satisfying enough.

I pounce on a group of wild pigs, slicing and slashing until all that's left is bloody snow and raw pork.

Gasping for breath, I get up from the mess I've made and stare down at the house once again. The man and women have stopped lounging around and have gone back to working on the roof.

They talk and laugh while they work, I can see their mouths moving. I wish I knew what the were saying. Suddenly I get an idea. I run into a nearby cave and snatch a sleeping bat off the ceiling. Gripping the furry creature tightly, I stare at it and growl softly.

"Find out what they're saying and report back to me,"

It squeaks a terrified yes and flutters down the mountain.

It returns a moment later.

"_They were talking about Herobrine, Miss._" the bat reports, fluttering around me.

"Oh they were?" I take Herobrine's sword and slash the fluttering creature in half. Stupid bat. Of course they were talking about Herobrine.

I smile down at the couple on the roof.

"I swear, little girl, I will take your love from you the way he did to me," I grin, anticipating the hunt and killing of the man. "Then and only then will you be free from my watch."

I turn around and head off into the snow.

०००

**And now, a sneak peek/teaser for the next installment in the series, Minecraft: 303's Revenge. This winter, Alex and Steve are ready to take their relationship to the next level, but Entity 303, on the loose since her lover's death, may cause some complications for the young couple.**

_Steve was down on one knee, holding a little black box with purple velvet lining. His mouth was turned up in a hopeful smile._

"_Steve...?" Alex asked, flattered and confused. Was this the reason he was so excited about logging?_

"_Alex, I love you," Steve started. Alex knew better than to interrupt him. Steve sometimes rambled when he was nervous, but he had good intentions, and it was usually worth the wait. "You know that, and I know that. We've both known since we confessed our love for each other in, well, not exactly," He cleared his throat. "...the most romantic place, per say, but it's something that I've known for a whole year now, and I feel like it's time to move on in our relationship," He looked up into her eyes. "Alexandria Archer, will you give me the pleasure and pride of being your husband? Will you marry me?"_

**The journey begins, December 2, 2019.**


End file.
